Fraternité
by Midoriaa
Summary: On continue votre aventure , cette fois un peu plus longue mais avec des éléments importants.


/ **Quelques petites précisions sur les femmes ou Mamono:** Comme vous l'avez-vous dans le premier chapitre, les hommes sont très prisés car il n'y en a que très peu sur la Terre , on estime qu'il y a un homme pour trois femelles. La population est majoritairement féminine, la concurrence est donc rude pour trouver le meilleur mâle possible. Les normes et les valeurs de la société sont comme celles de nos jours, il y a une égalité entre femme et homme du moins dans la société humaine. Les humains (homme et femme consentants) sont généralement plaqués dans les grandes métropoles ou les villages un peu moins moins peuplés, ils y vivent paisiblement comme dans notre monde actuel. Avec des administrations, des infrastructures, etc.. bien protégés des femmes monstres (pour les plus grandes villes). La plus grande crainte des humains est de se voir enlever leurs maris ce qui est totalement compréhensible, notamment par les femmes monstres. Quant aux Mamono, il en est un différemment. La plupart des Mamono sont sans normes ni valeurs, elles sont solitaire et pour on unique but avoir un relation sentimentale avec un humain. Aucun partage n'est toléré, certaines sont encore prêtes à se battre ou à la préparation d'un enlèvement. Les Mamono vivant en groupe ou en société ont des normes et des valeurs propres à leur village, certaines lois ne doivent pas être transgresser , surtout concernant les hommes. C'est une société mini société en quelques sortes. Ce genre de société se trouve généralement loin des villes et villages humains . Apres tout, elles ont une part bestiale bien présente en chacune d'elle, l'instinct de reproduction, elles ont néanmoins une conscience ainsi que des sentiments comme les humains. L'homme ici, Est comme une ressource précieuse notamment la sémence humaine qui est extrêmement prisée par les Mamono. Le sperme humain est la source de vitalité, la force, pouvoir et la conférence de l'énergie, elle tonifie le corps ainsi que de nombreuses performances à long terme. Plus l'homme est grand, fort, musclé, virile .. plus sa semence va être bénéfique vu que son taux de testostérone va être plus élevé. Ce genre d'homme est très prisé par les Mamono et les humaines bien sur. Voici l'unique but des Mamono survivre en se trouvant un homme qui puisse satisfaire ces besoins et ces envies. L'homme est une source infinie de force, on comprend l'importance qu'ont les hommes dans ce monde. Ils sont au centre des sociétés ce qui est souvent synonymes de conflits inter-espèce. Dans le monde animal, la femelle est bien plus grosse que le mâle. Cette règle s'applique au monde Mamono , les femmes monstres dépassent les hommes en taille et en carrure sauf pour certains espèces, elles bénéficient d'une force supérieure ce qui est parfait pour maintenir cette notion de domination. Si elles ne bénéficient pas de force particulière, elles sont bien plus agiles, rapides, permettent d'immobiliser leurs cibles etc. Elles sont toujours à l'état d'un coup d' sur votre cas. Grace à leurs nombreuses capacités cachées.

 _Une fois sortit de la foret et pris conscience de ce qui vous attendez si vous n'êtes pas vigilant, vous décidez de vous arrêter quelques minutes sur un rocher , pour réfléchir aux deux chemins qui s'offrent face à vous. Quand vous croisez un jeune homme à peu perdu._

Le garçon face à vous , cherche quelque chose sur le sol, il est rué par terre , essayant de tapoter ce qu'il y a autour de lui. Vous vous approchez de lui pour voir ce qu'il cherche, afin de l'aider. S'approchant de plus en plus, vous rendez-vous compte que vous ressemble de plus en plus : petit de taille, une allure plutôt fine, un air perdu, vous étiez carrément sur qu'il avait votre age , 18 ans ... "Une clone de moi?" Arriver à coter de lui, au sol, une paire de lunette. Nul doute c'était ça qu'il cherchait. Un petit binoclard, son visage vous est familier. Apres vous avoir remercier de mille mercis , il donna son nom: Romain. Il vous dit que ces lunettes son indispensable , sinon il ne peut pas voir , il en a vraiment besoin en permanence pour se repérer surtout avec un tas de Mamono qui peut sortir de nul part. Il dit qu'il connait un village au Sud longeant la rivière , son grand père habite la-bas , cela était parfait pour vous qui était assez perplexe de prendre une décision entre les deux chemins qui s'offrent à vous . Vous commencez votre petit bout de voyage avec le fameux Romain qui vous a l'air très sympathique. Très gentil, il est ouvert à tout type de discussion sur la route, il faut dire qu'il est très bavard et rigolo. Sans hésiter vous lui faites part de ce que vous savez sur les Alraunes et de vos inquiétudes vis à vis de ce monde . Après quelques minutes d'explications, il vous fait parti à son tour d'une révélation que vous ignorez. Il dit qu'il existe dans une zone inconnue du grand public, un endroit sombre, obscure dit-il, un royaume ténébreux où les hommes capturés ne revoient jamais le jour. Une sorte de prison de l 'Enfer qui enfermerait les hommes un peu trop aventureux dirigé par des Mamono encore inconnu à ce jour. Pour confirmer sa source, il dit avoir lu un livre secret sur les Mamono obscures caché sous l'étalage B de la bibliothèque en face de la place municipale du village. Ce lieu serait nommé par ses historiens : Arata . Effrayé de son histoire .. vous vous rendez compte d'une chose. Vous vous rappelez que Romain était à l'embarquement des places du grand jour ce matin . Son petit air soucieux, avec ces petits lunettes dans le tas de grosses brutes épaisses l'avait fait bien rire sur les pistes d'embarquements. Votre sourire de compassion était présent sur tout le trajet, vous avez enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui vous ressemble. Meme avec votre petit sourire il vous sent pas rassuré , quelque chose cloche. Il vous sourit. Il savait que vous étiez inquiet. Il vous posa une question: "De quelle Mamono as-tu le plus peur toi ?". Il était 16h , les rayons du soleil battaient sur votre peau; comme ce matin. "Ce sont les .." quand soudain un groupe de protagoniste. Sans hésiter vous vous regardez avec Romain yeux dans les yeux pensant à la même chose . Vous foncez tous les deux vous planquez dans un buisson au bord de la route qui était poussiéreuse . Un groupe de 4 hommes plus agés marchait juste derrière , ils devaient avoir quelques années de plus à tout casser, ils étaient tous assez musclés et grand mais ils ne vous ont pas remarquer. Vraiment des gaillards, comme l'homme attrapé par l'Alraune ce matin , le même gabarie. Il avançait petit à petit, tranquillement. Nous nous étiez cachés dans les buissons car certains groupes s'étaient formés pendant le largage des jeunes. Vu que vous etes que 2 contre 4 (en cas de potentiel bagarre) le mieux est de rester cacher. Cette option était la meilleure , il fallait les suivre du regard pour voir où ils vont , et peut être même les suivre. Le plus grand était un noir avec une énorme épée, un autre plus petit de taille avait des poings de fer (poing américain). Ils étaient armés et musclés heureusement que vous étes pas tombé sur eux avant. Sur le chemin Romain m'avait dit que certains groupes de jeunes n'hésitent pas à piller, les jeunes largés solitaires. 15 minutes plus tard le temps de les laisser passer sans être repéré , vous les suivez à la trace tout en ayant un angle de vue sur eux, au loin. Ils vont vers le Sud, parfait pour vous! Avec de la chance, ils vont faire fuir certains Mamono potentielles sur la route. Vous les tracez sur une centaine de mètre, à l'affût avec Romain. Au bout d'une trentaine de minute, la traque perdurait toujours quand soudain .. Romain trébuche sur une branche perdant ces lunettes dans la chute et alertant les mecs devant vous. Quel imbécile observateur mais maladroit, le groupe de jeunes se mire à rebrousser chemin pour vous chopez. Vous ne cherchez même pas à fuir face à eux vu que Romain est étalé au sol comme une crêpe. Bah bravo, vous étes alors dans une sacré merde. Rituel traditionnel de rackette, les clowns se mettent autour de vous, en cercle en vous insultant ; rien de spécial. Ils se moquèrent de votre carrure et le grand noir dit: "Les Mamono vont se faire une joie de vous bouffer les mioches!" Les paroles vous atteignent tout particulièrement .. cela vous blesse fortement , vous êtes comme abattu . Ils demandent votre couteau que vous aviez récupérer dans la soute en vous tendant sa main. Vos yeux sont plein de haine vous saviez ce que vous vous voulez faire .. vous empoignez le couteau, une force indescriptible parcours votre corps tout entier, les larmes aux œils , vous allez lui planter le couteau dans sa main tendue , vous le voulez vous venger de cette humiliation en criant : "Jamais !". Tout le monde autour de vous sentait cette pression que vous dégagez, tout le monde est sous le "choque" , tellement que le temps commence à ralentir pour vous voyant la scène au ralentit dans votre tete. Vous allez faire .. Quand soudain un bruit fracassant , ainsi qu'une secousse vient de derrière vous . Cela stoppa nette le geste violant que vous alliez commettre. Tout le monde est sonné pendant quelques minutes. Vous entendez des grésillements , vous voyez flou. "-Tout le monde à terre !-Moi je veux le black !" Une immense remorque avec deux roues sans chevaux ( un camion quoi mais un peu différent ) sur le coter de la route vous fait barrage, vous étiez vraiment choquer qu'une telle machine puisse apparaître devant vous aussi rapidement et puis c'est la première fois que vous voyez un engin pareil. C'est un camion vraiment très large , il fait presque toute la route avec une immense soute à l'arriè pouvait contenir un régiment entier d'homme facilement .. "Mais pourquoi autant de place ?" Complètement , abasourdit et apeuré par la présence de l'engin vous avez couru dans le buisson le plus proche , à l'opposer du "camion". Les 4 boulets était encore à terre sous le choque de la secousse , il avait du mal à reprendre leurs esprit du à leurs grande taille. Bien caché , vous admirez avec plus de détaille le camion. Romain lui avait disparu "Ou était-il" .. Deux silhouettes bien visibles étaient devant les 4 protagonistes , dressées devant eux. Aucuns doutes possibles c'est bien des Mamono mais une espèce que vous n'avez jamais vu , nul part dans les livres en cours ou même à la bibliothèque . On aurait dit des démons , elles étaient ailées , des ailes de chauves souris avec des formes bien ondulées. Une queue longue et volante toute noire qui virevoltait en l'air . Elles étaient bien formés , bien en chair même si elles étaient assez petite en taille pour des femmes monstres , elles étaient néanmoins différentes des Mamono classiques , ça se sentait. N'empêche qu'elles étaient magnifiques de visage , des visages fins avec des yeux sombres à vous en faire perdre la tete et leurs rouge à lèvre très provocateur .On voyait qu'elles étaient joueuses au premier regard du à leurs rictus aux coins de leurs lèvres , pour elles s'étaient une partie de plaisir. Elles avaient de très grosses poitrines bien visibles car seul une petite bandelette cachait leurs tétons , la tentation et provocation extrême . On pouvait dire qu'elles étaient carrément dénudées , elles se léchaient les babines et regardaient les 4 hommes qui reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits au sol comme des bouts de viandes."Bon les gas on va pas y passer la nuit vous êtes les derniers aujourd'hui montez" Le noir dit "Les derniers ?" La Mamono répondit :"Rohh les hommes ! Bon aujourd'hui , si tu étais pas au courant , votre pseudo village à lâché "l'élue"du coup bah on est venu chercher tous les hommes des 5 soutes largées ce matin pour le trouver. Et là , vous êtes les derniers donc grouillez vous , ou on utilise la force ! Aller hop hop hop."Votre regard se fronça d'incompréhension. Les quatre hommes étaient sur le point de se faire enlever par des Mamonos inconnus. Encore cette situation d'impuissance que vous vivez et qui est insupportable , deux fois en une journée et c'est déjà trop pour vous. Mais bon cette fois , s'est mérité parce que se sont vraiment des bâtards de pilleurs. Bien sur , vous vous doutez qu'ils vont pas se laisser embarquer comme ça sans broncher un minimum. La situation est intéressante à regarder pour vous. Vous restez donc mais cacher des regards . En quatre contre deux le combat est vite plié pour vous. La Mamono inconnue de gauche ,celle qui avait la plus grosse poitrine , cria :"Je parie que vous n'arriverait même pas à nous toucher !" Ça se voyait quelles étaient joueuses , elle les provoquait tout en rigolant. Plus vous les fixez plus vous avez l'impression de voir des démons mais impossible de leurs donner un nom sur leurs apparences cela parait tellement fantastique. Cela vous stresse beaucoup. "-Plutôt crever !" dit un homme du groupe en fonçant sur la démone de gauche avec ces poings de fer. Il fonce tete baissée , c'est idiot de sa part. Mais en une fraction de seconde la femme l'immobilisa avec sa queue pourtant si fine. Elle était toute enroulé autour des bras de l'homme ne lui permettant plus de bouger le haut de son corps. C'était insensé , "comment une queue si fine pouvait immobiliser un homme de cette carrure ?"surtout qu'il se débattait et bronchait tel un chien enragé. Complètement impuissant les 3 autres gas étaient sous le choque à leurs tour et puis cette pression qu'elles dégageaient été de plus en plus insoutenable , vous vous imaginez même pas si vous étiez à coter d' l'atmosphère changea immédiatement . L'homme s'épuisa au fur et à mesure qu'il était ligoté au Mamono , il se fatiguait rapidement. Ça se voyait car il se débattait presque plus , des cernes commençaient à se former sous ses paupières .. tous les signes d'affaiblissement étaient présent."Alors mon chou ? On fait moins le malin :). Et oui , les Succubes ont la particularité de pouvoir fatigué extrêmement leurs proies .." Réalisant la puissance de leurs adversaires , les 3 autres mongoles se mirent à essayer de s''enfuir comme des lâches abandonnant leurs ami totalement endormi. La Mamono de droite , elle , se téléporta littéralement sous vos yeux coupant la course des fuyards. Les exaustants à leurs tour mais beaucoup plus rapidement et sans mêmes les touchés. La tension était telle que même vous qui était à une distance respectable de la capture ,mais que vous vous sentez lourd , le sort c'était légèrement rependu jusqu'à vous. La Mamono de droite était beaucoup plus forte que celle de gauche d'après vous. Les 3 hommes tombèrent immédiatement au sol d'un simple claquement de doigt de la Succube. "Mira ? Tu me les met dans la soute avec tous les autres stp , moi je m'occupe du black , et oublie pas de leurs mettre un stimulateur afin qu'on puisse tester leurs semence au QG ce soir." "Vous pensez que l'élu est dans la soute Commandante ?" "Evidemment Mira on en a 498 sur 500 , et puis si tu t'inquiètes des 2 manquants sache qu'il était au sol quand on est arrivé. Ils étaient moins costauds que les autres du coup on prend ceux là , on les laisse filer. Il y a aucune chance pour que l'élu soit l'un des deux fuyards et puis de toute façon il a plus auncune places dans le camion , déjà qu'on va galérer à rentrer !" Vous ne bougez même plus , vous êtes paralysé par la peur et l'aura des Succubes. Vous êtes donc les rescapés du largage des soutes. Vous qui pensez être à l'abri du conflit vous avez été repéré depuis le commencement . Quand soudain une main , une main à travers les fourrés vous attrape l'épaule en vous basculant vers l'arrière. C'est Romain "Putain tu fous quoi ?! On se casse vite !". Vous courez dans la foret tel des sauvages courant après du gibier , vous avez jamais eu cette adrénaline auparavant. Ce sentiment de vouloir fuir à tout pris quelque chose , vous avez pris vos jambes à votre cou avec Romain comme des fous. Balleck des Mamono il fallait courir le plus vite possible. 10 minutes plus tard , vous vous êtes enfoncés dans la foret totalement safe des Succubes. "Le truc de fou" Mais il va bientôt faire nuit.

"Ou sont passés les 4 hommes?""Qu'es ce que l'élu?""D'ou tirent t'elles leurs force" tant de questions

La suite prochainement..


End file.
